


The Devil's Hour

by the_last_dillards



Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gunplay, Harpaxophilia, Kinktober, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, dubcon roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards
Summary: There was someone in Julian's bedroom.Kinktober Day 29: Harpaxophilia (robbery fetish)
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945888
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	The Devil's Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp! November’s well over. But I have slowly been managing to get back onto my bullshit so more writing’s to come. Next fic in this series is more than 50% done and I may also have another unrelated one soon that’s Garak/O’Brien because I’m a fuckin weirdo like that, I guess.
> 
> Like the last one, this is probably a mess. No Idea how it turned out. Warning for dubcon roleplay.

Julian's heart pounded loud in his ears, creating a racket that would surely expose him.

There was someone in his bedroom.

He’d awoken not a minute before to thuds and shuffling, the sounds of someone going through his things. 

The lights were off but if his phaser was still on the bedside table where he'd left it, then he should be able to find it through muscle memory alone before turning on the lights to confront the intruder. His body was tensed, primed, and ready to go off into action, extremities tingling in anticipation. It was now or never.

He made the grab. Rolled over from his back and put his augment reflexes into reaching, only pushed back over onto his stomach by a sudden force. A full 180 that ended with a heavy weight straddling his back, a hand covering his mouth, and his own phaser pressed against his skull. 

Julian froze instantly.

His skin prickled at the electric proximity of another person leaning in close to speak directly into his ear. "Try anything—scream, struggle—and I won't hesitate to kill you."

A wash of...something went through him at that voice, breathing heavy into his ear and close enough to feel warm bursts of air. It was reedy in quality, words enunciated strangely.

The hand over his mouth slid down just enough to free his lips, keeping close to cover them back up quickly if Julian chose to fight.

“Very good. I see there might be a lick of sense in you yet. Now, tell me where you keep your valuables and I’ll be on my way. No one needs to be hurt.”

“I don’t have any.”

“Now, surely you don’t think I’m a fool. A man with your rank? You must have something stashed away. Exotic jewelry from the gamma quadrant. Banned liquors. Latinum for holosuite visits. Officers do receive a stipend.”

“All of my money is in a Starfleet account. Incorporeal. You can turn my room inside out looking for it. I have nothing that can't be easily gotten at a public replicator.”

Julian's heart rate picked up again as he felt the body over him shifting. He hated to admit it but he was developing an erection from all the excitement. Here was a heavy and firm body over him, whispering threats into his ear while manhandling him and pressing a weapon to his head. He'd always known in theory that the idea of being captured and threatened turned him on but whenever it'd happened in real life, there'd been lives at stake. Nothing put a damper on his libido more than others suffering and being in danger. 

This, however, was much more intimate. Between him and his assailant only, alone in the dark and with only useless latinum and his own self imperiled.

Julian swallowed thickly and tried to discreetly shift his hips to take some of the pressure off of his cock, pressed down into the mattress by the intruder's weight.

Lips brushed over the shell of his ear as the voice continued, “That’s a shame. Well, I can’t very well leave empty handed. You must have _something_.”

The hand left his mouth. Julian was able to turn his head just enough to see it grab something from the other side of the bed.

"What's this?"

“You’re not taking Kukalaka." 

“And why not? This Kukalaka of yours could be a rare collector's item.”

“It really isn't. The only person that toy would have any value to is me.”

“Oh, but that’s just as good! I could ransom you into sending some of that incorporeal latinum my way. One must be cunning and wicked in this world, after all.”

“I'd much rather you left him out of this.”

The intruder gave a grotesque laugh. “And why should I? I won’t be leaving empty handed. It's your life or your money. Or...there might be something else I’d settle for taking.”

Julian’s heart leapt into his throat as the intruder shuffled back to seat themself on the backs of his thighs, hips pressed to the curve of his arse. He lifted his head, startled, only to knock into the phaser.

The intent was obvious. Just thinking about the possibility sent tingles through him, making him clench around nothing. There wasn't even a noticeable erection or anything else being pushed against him, but Julian knew well enough that first impressions could be deceiving.

"I'll give you one last chance to give me what I want. Either way, I'll be taking my dues one way or another."

Julian licked his lips and found his voice. "Well, go on and take it then. I'm beginning to think you're all talk."

That earned him a smarting slap on the arse. 

"Be careful what you wish for."

And with that, the waistband of Julian's night pants was yanked roughly down, the elastic catching under his arsecheeks with a snap. 

He could feel the body behind him moving, shifting to hover over him and a finger sliding down to find his hole. It pressed in with ease.

The voice gave a satisfied hum. “Were you expecting someone tonight?”

Julian didn't deign to answer that.

Instead, he focused on keeping his breathing even. It wouldn't do to give too much of his excitement away even as the finger, then fingers, poked and prodded with deadly accuracy. It was uncomfortably dry but ultimately that just added to the intensity of it. A bit of rough burn to contrast his already loose hole. The exploration was rudimentary, just enough to make sure he wouldn't be injured, and when they were removed a short time later, Julian liked to think that he'd managed to keep any squirming to an impressive minimum. Then there was more shuffling behind him and an obscene wet noise that had him twitching in anticipation. 

Something wet and hard nudged his hole.

The intruder took their time about it. Pressed down agonizingly slow, tapered tip poking in and then sliding steadily to fill him.

Julian could feel the full agonizing stretch of it as he went, seeming only to get thicker and thicker. Finally, the full weight of the body above him bore down on him. A shaky sigh was released as hips pressed up against his bum.

The first few thrusts were slow, experimental rocks that rubbed Julian's cock into the mattress almost teasingly.

Then the gears seemed to switch and there was no mercy. He was pounded ferociously into bed, and it was all he could do not to moan as he fisted the sheets with both hands and pressed his face down. 

All the while, the phaser brushed the edges of his hair. A constant reminder of the danger that lurked if he made the wrong move. It had to take an awful lot of effort for the intruder to keep that position, Julian thought. To thrust away into his body with arm held steady. The point was moot, however. Already, Julian was far too overwhelmed to try escaping even if he particularly wanted to.

And truth be told, he really didn't much want to escape. He was hooked on the thrill of danger, of being fucked at his captor's mercy.

His only complaint—not that he was in much of a position to be making them—was the lack of actual touch. 

There was none of the usual kisses or caresses he might usually expect from a lover. Instead, they were connected only at the point of penetration. It was nearly clinical, the impersonality of it all. Julian was being taken, _used_ ; any pleasure he might derive from the occasional glances against his prostate or friction against his cock were incidental.

The finale came without any fanfare. A few final shaky thrusts and then a grunt before a warm, wet feeling filled him.

Julian whimpered as he was left empty and leaking. He didn't dare move, instead laying in place and humping the bed as subtly as he could as he waited to see what would happen next.

But nothing came. Just as suddenly as he'd awoken to the intruder, he was gone.

Julian shivered as a draft drifted over his bare backside. He flopped over onto his back. "Computer, lights."

The room illuminated and there was Garak, sitting primly in the corner armchair with one leg folded over the other and looking completely unruffled. The phaser sat discarded on the window ledge next to him.

Julian raised a brow. "You couldn't have made a more dramatic exit or at least gotten me off before you disappeared?"

"I don't see why a thief would care about such things. Get in, take what you can, and get out is the sensible way to go about it."

 _And get off,_ Julian was tempted to add.

Instead, he scowled at the Cardassian. It was never enough to imply or simply assume when asking Garak to do something. If he did, then whatever was left in anything other than the most specific of terms was sure to be twisted into some purposely unintended interpretation, simply to aggrieve him. It was like making a contract with a Ferengi.

Apparently, one needed to specify that they wanted to get off if they invited their lover to burgle, bully, and bugger them.

Garak's eyes lowered to the prominent bulge in his trousers. "Though if he'd thought to give his victim a strip search, perhaps he would've found some valuable items hidden away after all. I've heard undergarments are a very popular spot for humans to hide their family riches."

Yes, Garak would've liked that wouldn't he? He seemed to have a strange fascination with Julian's external genitalia, which while often gratifying, could be equally annoying. He took a perverse amusement in fondling them and making reference with all kinds of obscure terms that had once been used to describe human sex organs without the mortifying ordeal of actually saying the name.

"Hrm," Julian grunted in response, too pent up to play into Garak's antics right now.

He felt swollen and heavy between the legs. Far overdue for a release. Julian stuck a hand down his pants and grabbed at his shaft, before reconsidering and shoving his trousers down to expose himself fully to Garak's gaze.

He met Garak's eye as he stroked himself boldly. "Care to help?"

**Author's Note:**

> And then Garak sucks him off.
> 
> Yes, the ending is abrupt but it was getting too long and I didn’t want to write all the dick sucking. Tbh, blowjobs are kinda boring to write after the first couple. For real tho, lemme know if anything in this fic didn't make sense or track logically.
> 
> The phrase that Garak says, “One must be cunning and wicked in this world” is from Leo Tolstoy’s ‘War and Peace’. In an earlier version of this fic, Garak’s identity was revealed early on and the phrase was kind of Garak’s check code that ‘yeah, it’s me. We good?’ and Julian was going to have a phrase to say back. I liked the quote tho so I decided to keep it after it was changed. Feel free tho to think of it as him still checking in and Julian's response as the confirmation. I just couldn't have him thinking about it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are love!


End file.
